


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark get walked in on, in the most unobtrusive way possible, by the quietest member of the Batfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if you notice any grammar, spelling, or other mistakes. I didn't proofread this one, so there are probably some in there.

It was getting late. The sun had set over an hour ago, and Bruce knew he should probably start his patrol. It wasn’t that the kids weren’t capable of patrolling the city, but Bruce had never been a particularly trusting person. He didn’t like leaving things in other people’s hands, not even the hands of his own prodigies.

 _Ten more minutes, then I’ll go,_ Bruce told himself, looking at the clock. He knew Clark would be disappointed if he came home from work only to find that Bruce had already left. He also knew that, if that was the case, Clark would probably suit up and come find him, which could potentially distract Bruce from his patrol.

So he waited, leaning against the kitchen counter and eating one of Steph’s favorite chocolate granola bars. She’d probably notice it was missing. She’d probably blame Tim. Bruce was okay with that.

He was close enough to the front door to hear it open. He knew Clark would be able to sense that he was in the kitchen, so he stayed silent, except to crumple up the wrapper and toss it in the garbage.

Clark entered the kitchen looking mentally, if not physically, exhausted, his tie already half-undone. Upon seeing Bruce, however, his whole face lit up in a way that made Bruce want to simultaneously roll his eyes and kiss the man. Instead, he simply posed a question: “How was work?”

“Excruciating,” Clark said, the harshness of his answer lightened by the grin on his face. He took the last of the granola bar out of Bruce’s hand and finished it off in a single bite. Bruce grimaced.

“You could’ve gotten something to eat on your way home,” he said. Clark landed a kiss on one of Bruce’s sharp cheekbones.

“And risk missing you before you went out on patrol? Not a chance.”

“I would have waited,” Bruce grumbled. It was true… to an extent. “Speaking of which, I should probably get going.” He shouldered past Clark, moving in the general direction of the Batcave. Clark’s arm caught his wrist and stopped him.

“The kids can take care of Gotham for a few more minutes,” Clark said, drawing Bruce nearer to him. “The world won’t come to an end because Batman decides to kiss his boyfriend.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he closed the distance between them, drawing Clark close for an open-mouthed kiss. Clark’s mouth was hot, his tongue eagerly twining with Bruce’s. Clark hummed in the back of his throat, and Bruce thought about breaking the kiss, because at this point Clark was just baiting him. And fuck, it might actually be working.

Bruce shoved Clark up against the counter, hands propped up against the cabinets on the wall. Clark wrapped one arm around Bruce’s waist and buried the other in Bruce’s hair, probably messing it up horribly. At least Bruce would be wearing the cowl for the rest of the night.

“You sure you have to patrol tonight?” Clark mumbled suggestively against Bruce’s mouth when Bruce broke away briefly for air.

“Yes,” Bruce said harshly, but he kept kissing Clark, because the kids could take care of the city for five more minutes. Or ten.

Bruce was beginning to feel Clark’s erection rubbing against his thigh when he felt Clark’s head jerk back and heard it thud against the cabinet. Bruce pulled back, and he was about to ask Clark if anything was wrong when he saw the look in Clark’s eyes, which were looking over Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed.

“Cassandra,” he said. It wasn’t a question. She was the only one who was quiet enough to remain unnoticed for this long, although how she’d managed to get past Clark’s super-senses was a mystery. Clark had probably been too preoccupied to hear her. That was exactly the sort of distraction that could be deadly in the field. They would have to talk about this later.

“Keep going,” he heard Cassandra say in an unaffected voice, speaking around a mouthful of food. “Don’t let me… stop you.”

“How is everyone you associate with the most sarcastic person I’ve ever met?” Clark asked, quiet enough that only Bruce could hear him. Bruce shook his head. He turned around, slowly, to see Cassandra sitting at the kitchen table wolfing down sugary breakfast cereal. He wondered if she’d had a real, healthy dinner, then remembered that Alfred would have made sure of that. Thank goodness for Alfred.

Dumping the rest of the bowl into her mouth, Cassandra stood. She was already wearing her suit, minus the mask. She patted Bruce on the shoulder, ignoring Clark.

“I’ll take… your patrol,” she said, and Bruce had no doubt in his mind she’d gotten that condescending tone from him. She walked past the both of them on her way to the Batcave. “Have fun.”

Bruce turned back around to meet Clark’s eyes. Clark looked torn between amused and embarrassed. He smirked.

“So… upstairs, then?”

Bruce sighed, defeated, and followed Clark to the master bedroom.


End file.
